gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Noon
|location = Las Brujas, Bone County |fail = Wasted Busted Pulaski escapes |target = Eddie Pulaski |reward = None |unlocks = Saint Mark's Bistro |unlockedby = Freefall Misappropriation |todo = Kill Pulaski! }} High Noon is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that is given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the ghost town of Las Brujas in Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is leaning against a post, waiting for Frank Tenpenny and his colleagues to arrive to retrieve the dossier Carl acquired. A Police Car approaches and C.R.A.S.H. emerges. Jimmy Hernandez points a gun at Carl, before Eddie Pulaski tells him to hand over the dossier. Carl hands over the dossier and asks if C.R.A.S.H. will leave him in peace now. Tenpenny asks Pulaski, who says Carl has "done well". Tenpenny then ambushes and knocks Hernandez out with a shovel, accusing him of selling them out to Internal Affairs, informing them of the corrupt work Carl has performed for them. Tenpenny then orders Carl to dig the grave for Hernandez, implying that Carl will be digging his own grave as well. Tenpenny then leaves Pulaski alone to supervise Carl while he returns to Los Santos. As Carl digs the grave under the watchful eye of Pulaski, he tries to convince Pulaski that Tenpenny is using all of them and that Pulaski will be the next to be killed. Pulaski does not believe him, when suddenly Hernandez regains consciousness and tries to attack Pulaski, who turns around and shoots Hernandez, killing him, with his body falling into the grave. Moments later, Pulaski attempts to flee in a Buffalo, but Carl chases him through the desert in a Bandito. During the chase Pulaski taunts Carl, insulting his sister and mother. At the end of the chase, Carl manages to incapacitate Pulaski, as Pulaski lies bleeding against his car as Carl approaches and asks him if he has any last requests. Pulaski responds that he wants to fuck Carl's sister, Kendl. Carl coldly remarks that Pulaski was an "asshole to the end" and kills him with a strong kick to the head, after also calling him a "punk motherfucker". Though Pulaski is killed in this mission, he is still described as "believed to be on the run" by a television reporter during coverage of Tenpenny's trial in the mission Riot, implying that his body was not found. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill Pulaski Deaths *Jimmy Hernandez - Killed by Eddie Pulaski for trying to attack him after being injured by Tenpenny's shovel. *Eddie Pulaski - Killed by Carl Johnson for insulting his family as well as for trying to kill him.﻿ Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, however, the mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, if the missions Freefall, Green Goo and Madd Dogg are done. Pulaski's personal Buffalo will also be available for the player to drive after the mission should he not die by drowning. Gallery HighNoon-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Eddie Pulaski shortly before Pulaski's death Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 89 - High Noon (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 89 - High Noon (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 89 - High Noon (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1952 Western film High Noon. *The plate of the vehicle Pulaski escapes in has a plate reading "PULASKI". However, if the car is saved in a garage, it will change to a regular plate. *If the Buffalo is destroyed during the chase, it will reappear in the final cutscene fully intact. The only time this would not occur is if Pulaski drowns, in which case the final cutscene is skipped. **On a similar note, if Pulaski is beheaded during the mission, he will appear leaning against the Buffalo in the final cutscene. Again, this cutscene is skipped if he drowns. *In the cutscene where Carl is digging, Pulaski is holding a Colt .45, but outside it, he wields a Desert Eagle. *This mission is the only time Pulaski appears outside of cutscenes. *The shovel used by Tenpenny in the first cutscene is fully wooden, and is shorter than the one featured during normal gameplay. *Despite the Buffalo losing its immunity to explosion damage once Pulaski enters it, the Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher cannot damage the vehicle if it locks onto it. *The Police Car C.R.A.S.H. arrive in during the cutscene has a police scanner different from the one featured during gameplay. It appears to be voiced by the same woman who dispatches announcements in Area 69 during the mission Black Project. *The Buffalo Pulaski tries to escape in is owned by him and is present at Las Brujas, despite the fact that Pulaski arrives with Tenpenny and Hernandez in the police vehicle. Navigation }}de:High Noon (Mission) es:High Noon fi:High Noon pl:W samo południe ru:High Noon Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas